


The Night Before the Wedding

by MarshMugi_Kana



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Most of them are here just side characters, Multi, One sided, Weddings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshMugi_Kana/pseuds/MarshMugi_Kana
Summary: See the reaction of 3 guys who were in love with Izumi as she gets married to Tsumugi
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Tachibana Izumi/Takatoo Tasuku, Tachibana Izumi/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Tachibana Izumi/Usui Masumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	The Night Before the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly want to write everyone's side since I ship all of them with her (yas ALL :>)  
> Timeline: 5 years after the founding of Newborn Mankai, Tsumugi and Izumi are 28 years old

**[Part 1: Masumi’s Side]**

“Cheers!”

You can hear everyone chugging down their own drinks. Mostly alchoholic but since Yuki, Muku, and Azami are still under 20, all they can drink are juices. They are celebrating the night before Tsumugi and Izumi gets married.

Nothing will really change. Well, maybe except the fact that Tsumugi will start living inside Izumi’s room so Tasuku is going to be alone in his room. Oh, and their 2 weeks honeymoon after this.

“I gotta get used to being alone in my room again huh.” Tasuku said as he drink his wine that Azuma gave him.

“Are you getting lonely already?” Tsumugi teased him. Azuma and Homare laughed at this remark while Hisoka is stealing more marshmallows with Juza at the table.

“Hey leave some!” Banri yelled while shooing Juza and Hisoka away.

“Hey Sakuya.” Tenma whispered to him.

“Yes?” He replied.

“Is it really okay to leave Masumi drinking?” Tenma said while pointing at Masumi. Sakuya almost choked on his drink.

Masumi is sort of isolated from the others and surrounded with wine everywhere. Itaru, Chikage, and Tsuzuru are staring at him is disbelief.

“Have you been drinking even before we said cheers?” Itaru said as he started picking up some of the bottles. He firmly believe that he’s Masumi’s father figure that’s why he’s picking up after his "son"’s mess.

“Shut up Itaru.” Masumi said as he opened another bottle.

He stared at Izumi, who’s chatting with Yuki and Muku, while drinking.

‘Ah so beautiful. I still want her, after all’

“Err… I don’t know what I should do to this child of mine.” Itaru said.

“Wow, you really took the role of Masumi’s dad. Have you gotten the adaptation papers already?” Chikage joked.

“No but I will one day.” Itaru joked back.

They looked at Masumi again. Still drinking. Those two just sighed.

\---

I never fail to express how much I love her. How much I yearn for her.

“Director, do you need something from me?”

“Ah, no it’s fine Masumi.”

I’m the guy she was once closest to.

I pop out every time she needs me.

“Masumi, thank you.”

I feel like I’m in heaven every time I see your smile.

“I love you.”

“Ahaha…”

She doesn’t want that, does she?

“I love you, Izumi. I’ve always have.”

“I’ve been waiting to hear that from you, Tsumugi.”

It’s not that she’s not interested in romance.

She’s plainly not interested in me.

I never really knew how they got there. My mind is blank. I don’t know what to do.

The thing I’m scared the most finally happened in front of my eyes.

“Yuki, thank you for making my wedding dress.”

She really looks beautiful. Too bad, I’m not the one who’s waiting at her there.

I mean I’m waiting, but I’m waiting at the back. Waiting for her to turn and run to me.

Waiting, ever since I saw her. Because she never looked at my way.

\---

“zzz…”

“Out like a light.” Itaru said while trying to wake Masumi up.

Tsuzuru sighed. “Help me bring Masumi in our room.”

Citron walked towards Tsuzuru and Masumi. “Oh my poor child.”

“Yeah yeah ‘mom’. Let’s go.” Tsuzuru said, slightly laughing.

“I knew he would be sad, but not to that extent. It’s only been 10 minutes after the party started.” Sakuya said while staring at Masumi’s back.

“Guys- eh? Where are the others?” Sakuya, Chikage, and Itaru turned their way to Izumi who suddenly showed up.

“Masumi’s drunk to sleep.” Itaru answered.

“The others are carrying him back to his room.” Sakuya said as he ate some onigiri that he was holding.

“Is he okay? W-wait I’d like to check on him!” Izumi suddenly run off.

“Ah director wait-“ Sakuya said but she was gone already.

“She never looked my way.”

Itaru can still hear Masumi muttering those words before passing out.

“Guess what Masumi, she does. She always looking at us.”

“Hm? You said something?” Chikage asked.

“Nothing. Just me talking to myself.” Itaru answered.

“You’re really weird.”

“I don’t wanna hear it from you, grandpa.”

“Masumi!”

Tsuzuru and Citron looked at their back as they heard Izumi shout the name of the person they are carrying.

“Sorry director. He’s asleep.” Tsuzuru said.

Izumi walked towards them and faced the asleep Masumi.

“Have I been too hard on him?” She asked those two.

Tsuzuru and Citron just looked at each other and looked back at her.

“Yeah no, he’s just being dramatic.” Tsuzuru answered.

“He drank almost 10 bottles earlier.” Citron said and Tsuzuru almost hit him there.

“He did?!” You can see Izumi’s worried face upon hearing those words.

“I swear, you never shut your mouth.” Tsuzuru said, angrily.

“Hhgnnn…” Masumi’s slightly moving and groaning.

“Masumi? You alright?” Tsuzuru asked.

“Director…” Masumi said as he saw that one thing he really wanted as he opened his eyes.

“I lo-“ Masumi paused.

‘No. that’s not right. She already knows that.’

“Thank you for loo…” And he passed out again.

Tsuzuru, Citron, and Izumi just stared at Masumi, who’s back to snoring.

“I was so sure he’ll said he loves you again.” Tsuzuru said. Izumi just laughed awkwardly.

“Take care of him for me.” She said. Those two just nodded and head again towards their room.

“Thank you too Masumi. For loving me.”

**[Part 2: Sakyo’s Side]**

Izumi, who lost sight of those three, was about to head back when she saw someone.

“Sakyo?”

“Ah director.”

She walks towards Sakyo who was holding a glass of wine.

“Why are you outside?” She asked.

Sakyo used his mouth to gesture towards inside the dorms. They were being a huge mess. Izumi just laughed at their state.

“Congrats, by the way. I never said that before, have I?” Sakyo asked her.

“No. And thank you.” She smiled at him and the sat there in silence for seconds.

“Won’t Tsukioka hit me for being alone with you?” He suddenly asked.

“Tsumugi isn’t really the easily jealous type. And besides, he trusts me.” She answered with confidence.

“I never thought I’d really see the day you’re getting married.”

“You sounded like a father there.”

“Well, I’ve been looking after you when you were a kid as well, you know.”

“Yes, yes, I know. Thank you.”

They fell silent again.

‘I got zero idea what to tell her’ is what he thought as he reached for another bottle beside him and drank it.

\---

Ever since we were kids, I knew for myself I liked her that way.

She became my inspiration. I just wanted to see her again.

And thankfully, she really did appear again in front of me.

Too bad, her memories of the past were a little fuzzy. I can’t blame her though.

I’m old. I knew that for myself.

Why did I even used that excuse in a lot of negative ways?

I thought for sure she’ll be with me.

I became too overconfident just because I spent a lot of time with her.

I only got her time, not her attention.

“Ah… Well… Tsumugi and I are planning to get married.”

I don’t know how to respond. So I coldly said,

“That won’t affect the Company in anyway right?”

“Shouldn’t you be congratulating them first?”

I can’t believe that brat Settsu knew better than me.

But what can I do, the Company will be the only connection I have with her.

The place we first met, is the only place I can be with her.

\---

“Woah, Sakyo. Slow down.” Izumi tried to talk some sense into Sakyo but he ignored her.

“Ah, so this is where you are.” Izumi looked at Omi and Banri who just came out to their backyard.

“Man, Sakyo that’s a lot of bottles there.” Banri said. He did say many, but that’s only three. Compared to what Masumi did, this is only a few.

“Hey, Sakyo.” Omi tried waving his hand in front of Sakyo, but no response.

“What are you, an old man sulking because someone younger is getting married before you?” Banri teased him.

They finally heard Sakyo snort. “Like I even have time for that.” He finally stood up.

“I’m getting sleepy. We also have to get ready for tomorrow so I’ll be heading to bed.”

“Uh. Thanks for today.” She told him.

“He sure is getting his ground for someone who’s about to see the girl he likes get married to someone else.” Omi muttered enough for the three of them to hear.

Everyone in Autumn Troupe, including her, sort of knew that Sakyo liked Izumi.

“I’m honestly scared of telling everyone that Tsumugi and I are together at first, because I’m scared of hurting Masumi and Sakyo.” Izumi suddenly spoke. Banri was about to say something but she continued.

“But I’m more scared of hurting Tsumugi thinking that I’m not proud of the fact that I’m about to marry him.” She smiled to Omi and Banri. They just smiled back. They were genuinely happy for those two.

“We should head back inside. Your groom is a total mess being super happy.” Banri said while laughing.

**[Part 3: Tasuku’s Side]**

“Sorry director. I’ll bring this guy back to our room first.” Tasuku said and sighed. Tsumugi is at his back, almost passing out.

“Izumiiii…” Tsumugi said, half asleep.

“Yeah?” Izumi said, slightly laughing.

“I love youuu…” Yuki’s fake vomiting can be heard from a distance, while Muku’s squeal can be heard as well.

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Sleep tight, okay?” She said as she patted Tsumugi’s head.

“Stop flirting in front of someone who’s single.” Tasuku said and the others just laughed.

“Thank you Tasuku.”

“Yeah sure.”

Tasuku started to walk towards their room.

\---

I have no right complaining in the first place.

I never faced my feelings.

I never told anyone.

I never expressed it.

Was I scared? Of what? Rejection?

Probably. It was obvious that she liked him as well anyway.

All I can do is to be a supportive friend.

“What the hell, Tsumugi?! Just tell her how you felt already. I told you many times, she likes you too.”

“But…”

“Scared of hurting Usui, right?”

“…”

“But you’re not afraid of hurting her by ignoring her?”

Maybe if someone gave me the same push.

Maybe it could have been our wedding tomorrow.

I’ve been calling Tsumugi a coward.

But aren’t I the hugest coward among us?

Whatever. I can’t do anything about it anymore.

I’ll pour everything into what I am to you, I’ll pour everything in acting.

Every ounce of feelings I have for you.

I love you, Izumi.

How I wish I could really say that.

I could throw every line given to me. But not that one simple sentence.

\---

“Good work Tasuku.” Tasuku’s shoulder slightly went up upon hearing Azuma’s voice out of nowhere.

“Carrying Tsumugi is not a big deal.”

“But carrying all of those emotions were.”

All Tasuku could do was stare at Azuma.

“You knew?”

“I knew. Sorry for not being there to support you.”

He wanted to explode. Not in a negative way. He thought he had to carry those emotions alone. But the fact that at least someone knew makes him want to explode.

“I can’t blame you Azuma. I never showed initiation in the first place.”

Maybe this is enough. Someone knowing that he is not entirely happy.

“You can still stop the wedding, you know.” Azuma said in a joking matter.

“I may have feelings for her, it still doesn’t change the fact that I want Tsumugi to be happy.”

“That’s good to hear.” Is what Azuma said, but he already knew that’s how he will answer.

**[Part 4: Tsumugi’s Side]**

“I’m shaking, aren’t I?” Tsumugi asked Tasuku, who is also busy fixing himself.

“Why are so scared?” Tasuku asked him.

“Fufu. It’s a natural reaction for grooms, don’t worry too much.” Azuma reassured him. He walked towards Tsumugi and fixed his hair.

“There. You looked more handsome today.” Azuma told Tsumugi.

“Thank you, Azuma.” Tsumugi smiled.

“You looked like his mother there.” Tasuku said. Azuma just laughed.

“Are you still nervous Tsumugi? If you are I can give you a poem to ease your nerves.” Homare suggested enthusiastically.

“No, I’m good. Thank you Homare.”

“NO! I insist!” Homare then started reciting poems and everyone ignored him.

Hisoka approached Tsumugi.

“Here, marshmallow. Might calm you down.” Tsumugi smile and took the marshmallow from Hisoka’s hand.

“Thank you Hisoka.” He ate the marshmallow in his hand.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Guy and Citron.

“Broom, are you ready?” Citron said.

“It’s ‘groom’.” Guy corrected him. The others just laughed.

“Yeah. I’m ready.”

\---

Honestly, I was never ready for anything. Not even for my confession.

“I realized that I may have been in love with the director.”

I said to Tasuku on a random time.

“Oh? Go for it.” That’s all he said.

“No way. Impossible. Look at her and Masumi, impossible.”

I already gave up. I thought if I gave up that early, these feelings would have been gone in an instant.

How stupid of me, I’ve already done so much romance plays, I should have known that those kind of feelings won’t just fade away.

“Tsk. Whatever.”

He sure is such a supportive friend. I’m lucky having him by my side.

Days passed and all I can do is director and Masumi getting closer and closer each day.

Did she finally fell for him? Possible. He’s too caring for her, you can feel his love for her from far away.

I can’t be like that. I can’t show my love for her. Maybe, appreciating her from far away is enough.

Or so I thought.

“Tsumugi, stop drinking.”

“No.”

If I knew I have free schedule, I always sneak some alcohol inside our room.

This is getting out of the hand. But what can I do, I fell way too hard.

“Why… are you doing this…”

Tasuku suddenly stole the bottle I was holding.

“Hey! Give it back!”

I tried reaching for it but he’s just plainly larger than I am.

Then for some reason, he suddenly punched me

“What the hell, Tsumugi?! Just tell her how you felt already. I told you many times, she likes you too.”

“But…”

“Scared of hurting Usui, right?”

“…”

“But you’re not afraid of hurting her by ignoring her?”

Ignoring? Have I really been ignoring her all these times?

“I can see her sad face every time you tried to ignore her, Tsumugi.”

I don’t know how to respond. Maybe she’s just sad that her relationship with her actor is slipping away.

I took the bottle again from Tasuku’s hand while he was distracted. He didn’t even stopped me.

My head’s getting fuzzy. I suddenly went out of the room. And there I saw her. Talking again with Masumi.

I had no control over myself anymore. I walked towards her.

“There, and if it’s alright- Ah, Tsumugi.”

She’s so bright, kind, warm, and beautiful. I want her, so bad…

“I love you, Izumi. I’ve always have.”

Wait… Did I really just said that?!

Oh God, I want to punch myself so hard, harder than Tasuku’s punch to me earlier.

“Oh I-I…I was just…”  
I can’t say that it was just me being drunk. It’ll look like I was playing with her.

Then tears suddenly fall from her eyes.

“Director what’s wrong?” Masumi walks towards her.

“Oi Tsumugi. Don’t make director suddenly flustered.”

“I- I don’t want to hear that from you!” I said back to him.

I want to stop. I’ve been talking on impulse since earlier.

“I’m fine Masumi.” She said as she wipe her tears.

She then walked towards me. I can feel my face burn. From embarrassment? From being flustered? Or is it the alcohol? I have no idea anymore.

“I’ve been waiting to hear that from you, Tsumugi.”

All I can do is stare.

“Huh?”

“I said,” she leans towards me a little.

“I love you too.”

Ah there it is. That bright smile. I’m already satisfied.

I don’t know what happened after that, I just woke up inside of our room again.

“Is it a dream? Haha, probably.” I said to myself as I was about to stand up but then I saw Izumi on the doorway with Tasuku.

When they both saw me, they both smiled at me.

“So you finally confessed that time I let you go huh?”

Wait… it wasn’t a dream…?

I don’t want to hurt her feelings that’s why I just laughed it off.

“Yeah. So I actually needed alcohol to confess in the first place.”

Only a few knew we were together. Everyone in Winter Troupe, Masumi who was there when I confessed, and Sakyo who I felt like I need their approval.

Some of them might have already catch up on us being together, but we only officially announced us being together when I already proposed to her. No one knew, I proposed to her alone after all. I don’t want to pressure her or anything, because I knew how much she loves the Company and everyone in it. I know she pours her everything in Mankai Company.

\---

“Well, we’ll be taking our leave.” Tsumugi told everyone before he and Izumi rode their car.

Their waves and yells of being careful can be heard.

“Ah… Best day ever.” Izumi said while taking some of her clothing already.

“Woah calm down. We’re still on the car you know?” Tsumugi said jokingly.

“I know that.” Izumi said while pouting. “Yuki just made me wear a bunch of stuff that’s not needed. I’m just removing some, not everything.”

Tsumugi just laugh lightly. They were in silence as Tsumugi drove.

“Up until this day I think about what would have happened if I didn’t told you my feelings on impulse.” Tsumugi said.

“I dunno. I might be marrying Masumi or Sakyo.” Izumi said casually.

“For some reason, I can totally see that.” Tsumugi said, “Well, I’ve been watching you two getting close before I confessed afterall.”

“You coward.” Izumi hit Tsumugi on his shoulders lightly. Tsumugi pouted.

“If you liked me already, why didn’t you confessed to me first?” He asked.

“I don’t want to ruin my relationship with all of you with some unrequited love. You already know that.”

“And…” Tsumugi asked her. There’s something both of them realized when they were together about the past.

“And I’m also close to forgetting you and fall to Masumi. Yes, yes, I know. No need to stuff that on my face.”

They just both smiled. They can tease the fact that she almost fell for Masumi in the past because they’re now confident that it won’t happen again.

“I love you.”

“Yeah I know. I love you too.”

**[The End]**

**Author's Note:**

> Planning on making a what-if side story for Masumi but I dunno my brain cells might not work well for that


End file.
